The Debt
by nairiefairie
Summary: Kvothe owes Devi money, he has three days to pay her back. How will our hero save his own skin? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Do I look like a garden gnome? No. so clearly I am not the master creator of these characters, pity…….

The Debt

It was just another ordinary night at Anker's. The air was coated by a foggy haze, the sound of laughed and music resonated the night. Drinking mugs smashed together, as friends celebrated. I would of liked to be part of that scene tonight. But I was off in my own world. Around our table, we sat in silent misery. The University had given us all heavy prices to pay this term. I knew I couldn't afford it but I had paid, which left me in debt to the scariest person this side of the river. I was called up to play my lute, a small price for my room above. I pulled out my lute, letting my fingers dance across the strings. I kept the music light as my friends started drinking on my tab. I smiled lightly, at least I always had a place here if I failed at the university. I often thought, of when I am old, this would be the kind of place I would like to own. Somewhere the locals come and tell stories, where the music was good and the rich were not welcome. It was a place that felt like home, warm and secure. I wished that feeling stayed, but there was a change in the air, as a new gushed of wind brought me more trouble.

The debt hanging over my head was on my mind constantly as it was. It didn't help when she turned up to the Anker's to watch one of my performances. I played the lute for almost an hour before I made my way through the crowd to her. She was leaning against the doorframe, her straight strawberry-blonde hair falling perfectly around her pixie-like face. I could see the way men looked at her. She was as cute as a button and she looked, deceivingly young. I suppose she was young, only a few years my senior but with looks like hers, she could pass as younger. It was interesting to see how the men looked, but none game to go near her. I suppose, it was possible they feared her. I know I did. She had a piece of me, a few drops that could destroy me. I was going to clear my debt to her if it killed me.

Strangely enough, I think she knew that too.

I guess all of her customers were the same, so desperate they would take her trade. Or possible they thought they could fool a pretty girl like her. I knew tho, she wasn't one to be fooled. She wasn't a girl I could mess around with. It seemed that the patrons of Anker's thought so too. They left her a wide berth. She smiled at me, leaving me feeling uneasy.

I moved closer to her, the Devil in an Angel costume. I wonder what she was truly capable of, would she be the one to destroy me, Kvothe the bloodless. To bad she knew better. She had some of mine in a jar, willing to sell to the highest bidder, if I didn't come good with my payment. I wondered who would pay more for my blood, Ambrose? Or Master Hemme?

"Hello Kvothe, you do play beautifully."

I nodded, knowing all to well that, seeing me play wasn't why she was here.

"You owe me two talents, your late."

"I know, look I'll have the money by the end of the month, that's only two weeks away." I promised her.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll give you until sunrise."

"Please," I begged. " I have eight jots." I shoved it into her hand.

She frowned. I watched as she came to the decision that could possible destroy me.

"Three days, Kvothe." She held up her fingers to make it clear to me that there would be no more bargaining. "You owe me a talent and a half."

"What? I owe you a talent and two jots." I disagreed.

She smiled up at me playfully.

"Don't a get a reward for being so generous? Maybe I should sell that veil I got.."

"Fine." I hissed. "A talent and a half." She grinned, her eyes glowing in the grim pub light.

"A pleasure doing business with you Kvothe."

I nodded. "And you, Devi."

AN. Ah sorry I am lazy, I hadn't made a thousand words, next chapter I promise….. Next chapter I torture poor Kvothe (if he does get enough already). :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't sue!! There not mine, there Pat's the master animal crossing guard!!

That night after the appearance of Devi, the night seemed to only go down hill. I should go back to the university and ask for my money back, and become a professional lute player. Wilem and Simmon decided to call it a night early. They had taken the option of drowning the sorrows to heart, having far to much ale. I pitied them and their journey home. They had stumble their way back across to the university, over the river. I was thankful for my room above the bar, myself, in not much better condition. I made my way up to my small room, planning on crashing out for the night but I couldn't sleep.

The thought of Devi and the debt I owed her played heavily. I wonder if I was in the right place. My life in Tarbean had been simpler. There the threat of Pike and his boys on Dockside but it he didn't seem so scary now. I could go back to Trapis's basement. He would always have a place for the needy, I could help him with the sick children. I thought of the rooftop I slept on for three years, the begging or theft would be easy enough to return to.

But my heart would not be content until I learnt the name of the wind. Nor could I leave without finding out the truth in the story of Lanre. I had to learn his weakness, I had to know how defeat him. How to avenge my parents. I didn't know if Lanre was who I thought he was, but when they took away the storyteller Skarpi, I wondered.

Lanre the hero who became a villain. The man who could not die. The Chandrian.

Was it possible that I was right? That the once noble soldier who was brought back from death by his lover Lyra was the murder? Was he the man I was searching for?

The Chandrian.

If he was, I could never win. The battle was lost long ago, on the night they killed my family. Cinder was always a fresh memory in my mind.

' _Someone's parents,' he said, ' have been singing entirely the wrong sort of songs.' _

Yes Cinder had been the fear in my mind as a young boy but now I thought of the other man. The one who told him to kill me.

' _You are approaching my displeasure, this one has done nothing, send him to the soft and painless blanket of his sleep.' _

I had been foolish not to see the real threat before my eyes. The man had been impossible to see that night, his appearance hidden by the unnatural shadow. Now as I thought of Skarpi's story that day down on dockside, I wondered.

He spoke of Selito and the curse he placed on Lanre with the blood from his own eye. He had cursed his name.

' _This is my doom upon you. May your face be always held in shadows, black as the toppled towers of my beloved Myr Tariniel. _

' _This is my doom upon you. Your own name will be turned against you, that you shall have no peace. _

Was Lanre the man Cinder had called Lord Haliax?

Was he one in the same?

The Chandrian?

It was clear to me as the rising sun, that I had but one option, my lute.

Today I would try my luck on the streets. The people on this side of the river saw the beauty in the art of sound. They would tip handsomely for a song like the one I played on the night I won my pipes. I deadened to go down to the market. I sat up and began to play my lute. I noticed a few heads turn, even a few move towards me. I weaved a spell over them as I played a happy tune. It was a common children's song. I played hour, after hour by the fish cart. Slowly jots were placed in my hat, and I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be easier then I imagined.

With luck like mine, I should of known better, a watched as a few local men approached. The sun was setting now, the day all but spent. The crowd quickly dwindle off until there was no one but them. They were the kind of people Pike would have grown into back in Tarbean on Dockside. They were thugs with a mean swing. Their faces were scarred from years living their life styles. Their skin was tanned from the constant warm weather. They were all well built men, large enough to make double my size each. The biggest one, in the green knocked me to the ground first. The next one laid his fury in a kick. My body curled into it's self, the pain burning across my torso. I waited for the next blow, but none followed. I cautiously looked up finding a hand offered to me. I gratefully took it. I was surprised to find Deoch and Stanchion standing by my side. The men had fled. I knew that was because of Deoch and I was pleased for his assistances. I had taken a few punches in my time but it didn't mean I got any more use to the abuse. My chest throbbed, as I pulled myself up straight.

"Kvothe, this isn't a safe place for you. Ambrose has a lot of money behind him and his hell bent on destroying you. I suggest you keep clear for a day or so. Go back across the river to the university." I nodded promising him I wouldn't be back tomorrow but after that I couldn't swear on.

"When are you going to grace us over at Eolian?"

"I don't think Anker would be to happy with me." I grinned. "But I hope to get there soon."

They grinned nodding their goodbyes. I collected my winnings heading back over the river. I had made a talent in one sitting. I couldn't believe my luck, ignoring the bruise forming across my torso.

Now the problem remained, still. How was I going to make another half a talent? I couldn't come back here any time soon, but what else could I do? What options did I have left?

I had to try my luck at the university, and hope I had a bit more luck there.

AN so it's only just a thousand words, I guess this is going to be a short one…sorry.

Please not the italics are directly from the book I didn't write them, just so you know….;P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: hmmm…. I didn't own it before I am hardly likely to own it now. I bow down to the master Rothfuss king amongst authors.

Maybe Manet was right that first morning. Maybe getting the guilder was overrated. I didn't need to be here, I only truly wanted access to the Archives, the one place I couldn't get to. I thought long and hard about how I could make enough money to pay back Devi. The fishery seemed like the best chance I had. The only thing was, to make money I had to spend it.

It killed me to buy the supplies to make the lamps but they would steal for double. So with all my hope riding on this I set to work.

Working in the fishery was like second nature, it was strange being back after the fire, more so because of the looks Fela kept sending me. I was struggling to concentrate on my lamps with her eyes on me. I can't say I left relived when she finally allow herself to come and stand next to me. I was running on pure nervous energy. I knew what she wanted from me, but I couldn't be that one for her, not while my heart belonged to another.

She spoke as shaky as I felt. It was no wonder that between the two of us my sleeve caught alight. I was beginning to see a trend. Her and me in the fishery was not a good combination. She apologized a thousand times over. I promised her it wasn't her fault before taking my leave to medic. Thankful in someways for the excuse to get away, I knew it was only a matter of time before she made her attention with me clear and I wasn't quiet ready for that conversation.

Mola raised her eyebrow at me as I sat down in front of her. She frowned seeing my arm scorched.

"Wasn't the first time enough for you?" She teased lightly attending to the burn.

I laughed watching her bandage my arm. She was a smart girl, I had faith in her. I hoped that she had kept quiet about Auri. I hadn't seen much of Mola, we only meet up when I had done something incredible stupid, like the last time I got my lashings, or the time before that when the fishery went up in flames. I decided as I waved goodbye thanking her for fixing me up, I should find some time to spend with her. I truly owed her a lot. I had left her in charge of caring for Auri when they decided to kick me out. I had a free pass, but I knew nothing in this world came for free, my payment would come later. I was expelled, it was only a matter of time before they decided I was more trouble then I was worth.

Even with my arm injured I went back to the fishery, hoping Fela had finished up for the night. I had to keep going into the night, if I had any chance of getting together enough money to pay back Devi.

Ambrose walked passed deliberately shoving into my aching arm, with a smirk on his lips.

"Watch where your going." He hissed. I glared walking by. It wasn't in my best interests to fight with him. That's what got me expelled in the first place. Then again, I should perhaps be slightly grateful, if it wasn't for him, I would have been long gone. It was hard decipher the mess that my education at the university was in. I was expelled and yet I was allowed to remain here, I was banned from the Archives and yet I had found a way around that problem too. It was hard to tell were it all went wrong, maybe, perhaps it was that song jackass I wrote, but still… I froze, I could feel the colour draining from my face. Why was Ambrose over here? He had nothing to do with this side of the university. I felt my stomach clinch as I entered the fishery, and then, my heart sunk.

He had destroyed all of my work. It was all over, there was no way I could recoup my losses. He may as well put the lamps on the ground and jumped on them. They were a total disaster. I groaned. Now what was I meant to do? How could I possibly get the money to pay back Devi now? I sighed, heading in for the night. I guess tomorrow morning I would have to go over the river and tell Devi I wasn't going have the cash by the night fall. I would have to pay the consequences then.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it otherwise I wouldn't be mucking around on here would I? the honour goes to Patrick and his many associates. I hope they're all very happy.

I crossed the bridge with a heavy heart. I felt like I was walking to my own execution.

"Why so blue?"

My head snapped up at the sound of her voice. It was my Denna or was it Dianne? The girl with many names. The one who stole my heart when I left Tarbean. I still don't know if she truly remembers me, they I way I remember her. She caught my attention from that very first second and would hold it to the last. Her disappearances worried me. I knew she was off trying to find a man to support her, make her happy, and it hurt. I wanted to be that one, I wanted her to be mine. It was a foolish hope, for she was like the wind. The more you tried to keeper she close the further she went away. She was the shift in the air, the light in a smile, the beauty in a song. In my eyes she was truly prefect. She was like no other I had meet before. It was hard to compare her to anyone else, because she was already league ahead. It killed me inside to know she was looking for a wealthy man to take care of her. But still my hope remained. She was yet to find someone strong enough to hold, someone she was willing to be ground for. She was a traveller by nature, a free spirit blown in off the wind. She was my angel, my light in the dark.

Unsurprisingly when she asked if I would like to spend the day with her I agreed all too willingly. I would of done anything to keep her near me. Yet like a wild animal I knew when to be cautious with her. There were unwritten rules she expected me to follow. Generally the other men she brought into her life broke these rules and she left them high and dry. I was smarter then that, I stuck to the rules even tho it nearly killed me.

I like to think of that night we spent together, fearful of the monster below. I had never gotten that close to her again. That night, to save our skins I had broken the rules. She had forgiven me, I was sure now but she hadn't forgotten. So we stayed in motion, bantering and joking throughout the day. I taught her a few tricks and she taught me a few back. I brought her a small bunch of flowers, she laughed sliding one in my hair. I smiled despite myself, her laughter was like music to my ears.

I loved spending time with her even if I knew she'd be gone again tomorrow and I wouldn't see her for awhile. It was anyone's guess to when she'd turn up again. I would wait for her, I knew she would come back, I just had to hope she'd keep coming back. It hurt knowing she'd disappear again but I valued every moment we spent together. She was the one. She was my Aloine.

I sighed as she said her goodbyes. It was painful to watch her disappear all over again. With a heavy heart I decided to return to the university, dealing with Devi could wait for tomorrow, I had gone passed the deadline hours ago. I just hoped she didn't do anything stupid until she spoke with me tomorrow. I went and fetched my lute. I climbed up on the roof to play. Music healed me in ways words could not. So I sat and played.

Auri came out to sit and listen. She was the best kind of audience I could dream of. She smiled and swayed to the sound until finally my fingers could take no more.

"It's late Auri. Why aren't you in bed asleep?" I asked her gently.

"I like sleeping under the starlight room in the underthing but it's like sunlight." She explained to me.

"I like the twinkling lights but there is too many now."

"Would you like me to take a look? Maybe I can help." I liked Auri. There was a child like innocence to her that made me want to do everything for her.

"How noble of you, good Sir." She grinned at me mischievously, leading me down into the underthing. We weaved our way amongst the pipes and walls down to a place she had never taken me before. It was beautiful. Her room was glowing. I moved closer to the light source. I grinned. The whole ceiling was illuminated by fireflies. I clapped my hands loudly sending the bugs flying off down the hall. Auri smiled at me.

"You removed all the sunlight and left the moonlight, how cleaver of you." I looked up at the ceiling which still remained dazzling. I reached up and touched a glowing tiny rock.

"Auri? Do you think I could take one star out of your sky?" She gave me an odd look.

"I suppose you could, but do you have anything to give me in return?" I quickly ran over what I had in my pockets, which wasn't a lot. I pulled out a button and the flower Denna had slide in my hair.

"For you." I gave her the flower. She scowled handing it back. I quickly handed her the button. She looked at it curiously.

"What does it do?"

"It holds things together." She looked at it in wonder. "You can put it where I pull out the star to hold the universe together."

"What a wonderful idea." She tugged out a shining rock and handed it to me. Then she placed the button in its hole. "It fits perfectly." She grinned. "Thank you Kvothe." I smiled at her.

Never in my dreams did I think Auri would hold the key to my salvation. I thought Denna the girl with many names would be the one final good thing I got to do today but then Auri the girl without a name lets me into her world and changes mine. My head is spinning as I cross the river, going to Devi's place. She answers the door, her annoyance written clearly across her face.

"Your late again." She scowls.

"Better late then never." I handed her the stone Auri had let me keep. Devi's eyes grew in awe.

"Where did you get this? Do you have any idea how rare these stones are?"

"I believe that will clear my debt." I grinned turning to leave.

"For now." She smirked.

AN. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
